I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a tray, more particularly to a self watering tray for holding a pot.
II. Description of the Prior Art
People usually use a tray to hold water that is drained from a pot to avoid water spilling onto the floor. The roots of a plant would become damaged if the tray is holding too much water.